


The Inherent Risk of Chance

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Mind Break, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Jade, Roxy and Terezi take a trip to a random dreambubble, as chosen by Jade's space powers. What awaits them is far worse than they could have imagined: an inter-species monster gangbang. Commission.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Roxy Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope/Horrorterrors
Kudos: 20





	The Inherent Risk of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 wouldn't let me put this in the tags, but the horrorterrors that feature in this fic are less Lovecraft and more just monsters from the void that do sex things.

Adventuring through the dreambubbles was both an amazing experience and a terrifying one. There were a host of different outcomes dependent on seemingly random variables, and the places Jade, Terezi and Roxy ended up never failed to entertain them in one way or another. If they had known that their adventures around the dreambubbles would have gotten them surrounded by all sorts of different eldritch demons, they might have thought twice about exploring what the dreambubbles had to offer.

Roxy was the first to fall into the dreambubble in question, collapsing quite literally onto her hands and knees before looking around, slightly dazed. She only had time to move to her feet before Jade spawned in beside her, appearing as if from nowhere. Roxy reached her hand down to help Jade up to her feet alongside her, and then finally, Terezi joined the two of them, managing to land on her feet despite their odd way of entering the dreambubble.

They were surrounded on all sides by a seemingly endless void. Terezi licked her lips, and although she tried 'looking' around she couldn't figure anything out as to where they were. Roxy let out a dramatic sigh and then placed her hands on her hips. "Well, this is boring. Are you sure you took us to the right place?" she asked, turning her head over towards Jade, who was usually the one to set up their little adventures.

Jade scratched her head, and then looked around once more before closing her eyes. Inside her mind, she tried to map out the journey they'd just undergone, trying to figure out if they might have accidentally ended up outside of the dreambubbles entirely. As she stood there, she felt something tickle at her nose. It was a hint of something that she'd never smelled before; even with her heightened senses, she couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from. After only a couple of moments, she began to feel different, as if the way her brain worked was being shifted the longer the scent tickled against her nose. It wasn't just tickling anymore, it was downright unavoidable. No matter where she turned her head, she couldn't escape it, and while breathing it she could only think about one thing: how fucking horny she was.

She hadn't noticed until she was already wet, and indeed, she didn't believe it at first. Not until she slid a hand between her own legs just to check whether she had wet herself only to realise how damn sensitive everything was. She whipped her eyes open and looked around again, trying to make sense of her situation, but beside her Roxy and Terezi seemed to be in much the same situation, albeit in the earlier stages. Roxy looked Jade up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay, hun?" Roxy asked, only to recoil as she saw the look on Jade's face. It was a look of deep and intense arousal, and the worst part about it was that she could feel it rising within herself, too. Soon enough, Roxy too was panting, and beside her, Terezi fell into the same rhythm. They each looked around desperately for some kind of answer as to what was happening to them, but in their deeply aroused states, all that they could manage to do was fall to their knees and moan for some kind of explanation or release from the things they were feeling.

"This is so weird!" Roxy cried, only to have Jade collapse onto her. The heat of another person, the touch, it was all too much, and Roxy couldn't take it anymore. She reached down to grasp Jade by the chin, pulled her face up and then was about to kiss her when she realised what she was doing. She and Jade looked at each other for a moment, both aware of the thing they had come so close to doing, but neither wanting to admit that they might have crossed that line so easily. Terezi's hand reached around Roxy's body and then began to pull at her clothes. There was no subtlety to the troll's actions, where Roxy and Jade had at least tried to tear themselves away from one another.

There in the dark, with mystery surrounding them, Terezi pulled Roxy's shirt up and over her head, and then latched her lips onto the girl's shoulder, prompting Roxy to tense up in surprise. It was all so overwhelming, she couldn't even bring herself to resist. Thrusting her shoulders back, she managed to get away from Terezi just in time to see Jade pull her own shirt off, and then, with Roxy on the ground, Terezi and Jade crawled towards one another. Jade seemingly hadn't accepted her situation just yet, but she was as helpless as Roxy felt. She and Terezi pulled away the rest of their clothes until they were both sat naked in the endless darkness, just enough light to see each other. Roxy panted through her arousal, keeping her gaze firm on the other two girls, watching them.

When hands sprung out from the void, grasping onto Terezi and Jade, Roxy's eyes widened. When those hands pulled the two girls up onto their feet, roaming their body and groping them in all of the right places, Roxy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When seemingly phantom cocks slipped through Jade and Terezi's thighs at the same time, slick enough thanks to their juices for the owners of said phantom cocks to be able to thigh fuck them, Roxy was ready to receive the same treatment, and right as that thought slipped through her head, a monster-sized cock landed against her face, obscuring her vision.

Moments later, with their view of the area expanded, the girls could see that they were in some sort of twisted dimension. The walls were twisted and might have been horrific if they hadn't encountered similar areas before. The owners of the hands and cocks that had assaulted them were monsters of some kind, not unlike those they had fought throughout the duration of their time spent in SBURB, but many of them had a horrorterror-esque tinge to them. As they each stood side-by-side, larger monsters stood behind them, thigh-fucking them each in turn. Jade and Terezi had both been lifted off the ground; Terezi was practically being held up by the monster, her short size making it hard for the beast to keep her at cock-level otherwise. Jade, on the other hand, could be held up entirely by the beast's cock, with her toes occasionally touching the ground to make keeping her in position a little easier. Roxy, meanwhile, the tallest of the three, was able to stand on her own two feet even as the monster behind her fucked her thighs with intent, the slippery state of its rough intercrural sex proving sloppy enough to make noises. Roxy focused on how fucking great it felt, and tried not to think about whether it was a bad thing that she was enjoying it so much.

The source of their arousal was still a mystery, but each of them had already figured out that these monsters must have had something to do with it. They might have been mad were they not already so deeply turned on. Indeed, all intelligent thought that they might have been able to handle had been pushed out of the way in favour of solely sexual desires. Even with so many burning questions running through their mind, all they could truly focus on was how fucking amazing the cocks between their thighs felt. Roxy thrust her hips forward and slipped over the tip of the cock between her thighs, collapsing onto the ground before the monster that had been using her. She had time to look around towards Jade and Terezi before the monster came back for more, pushing its cock against her face.

As the tip brushed against her cheek, she turned her head towards it, the masculine scent of cock proving curious enough of one that she was willing to put up with having the cock closer to her lips. As they parted, she took the head of the cock inside, and she wasn't immediately sure why she'd even done it. When the taste of precum hit her tongue, she stopped wondering why. Her tongue flicked back and forth against the underside of the head, the taste distracting and powerful. Her hands reached up to surround the cock in the hopes of being able to stroke more of that precum into her mouth, but it seemed like the monster had other ideas. Its hands moved to the back of her head, and it tried to pull her forward. At first, she only managed to slip halfway along the head of its cock. She threw her hands forward onto its thighs to stop herself, and then looked up towards the beast's face, only for it to push her down the length of its cock once again, succeeding the second time around.

Her throat was so suddenly filled with thick cock. She almost choked, and yet the deep arousal coursing through her wouldn't stop rewarding her for all of these depraved things she was doing. Even as she sat there, her face being used and abused, she reached a hand between her legs to masturbate. She knew how shameful of a thing it was to do, but she didn't care. Why would she? There was pleasure to be had. Each hard thrust the monster gave resulted in a hard 'glk' from her throat, and tears built in the corners of her eyes as she began to run out of breath. Her god-tiered state wouldn't allow any damage to come to her, of course, but that didn't make the experience any less overwhelming for her. She felt the cock twitch and throb within the tight confines of her warm throat. How much fun the beast must be having, using her gullet as little more than a cocksleeve. Somehow, the fact that she was being used so thoroughly only turned her on further.

Her legs buckled underneath her once more, and as the monster's glip slipped she fell backwards onto the ground, panting both for breath and because of how aroused she was. Despite her fall, she didn't stop masturbating. Between her legs, her fingers swept back and forth across her wet pussy, splashing her juice all around. The monster slowly walked around her, before dropping to its knees at her front side. Its hand moved underneath her head, and then with a little effort, it slid itself back into her throat a second time. The new position made things so much more overwhelming for her. Each thrust of its hips had its balls slapping against her face, right against her eyes. She felt embarrassed but deeper than that she felt turned on. It was so much, so fast, and she didn't know how to react other than to continue masturbating desperately.

She moaned against the cock in her mouth, and despite the balls smacking against them she couldn't help but open her eyes, not that she could see anything. The eyeballs themselves rolled back, exposing the whites, and as her hips thrust upward and she twitched desperately, orgasmic juices splattering out from her cunt to make a mess of the floor in front of her, she reached her climax. Even being brutally face-fucked, there was no end to her depravity, it seemed, and the monster itself came a moment later. She felt her stomach be pumped full of cum that she couldn't taste, and yet somehow she could smell, and then when it pulled its cock from her mouth to lay the shaft against her face instead, the remnants of the beast's cum dribbled down onto her chest rather than giving her the taste she had wanted so badly.

It took her a minute to recover, but she didn't give herself as long as her body very obviously needed. Moving to sit up, she scooped her finger into the cum dripping down her chest and then pushed said finger into her mouth, giving herself the taste that she had been denied moments ago. Her senses lit up with the raw, masculine taste, and sat there on the ground she continued to finger herself desperately. "Oh, god, what's happening to me?" she asked but received no answer.

Nearby, Jade had been pulled off to one side and surrounded by a different type of monster. They were more akin to werewolves than the ogre-like beings that had been surrounding them earlier, and, fittingly, between there legs were canine-like cocks, large and realistic to boot. Sat on the ground surrounded by them, Jade felt more turned on than she ever had in her entire life. She had always been curious about dog cocks but didn't want to explore that curiosity. She laid one hand on one of them, and her other hand on the other, and spent a few moments examining them before pushing her nose up against one to inhale the scent. The scent tempted her to go further, to lap along the length of the cock, and before she knew it that was exactly what she was doing, licking her way along the length until she reached the slightly pointed tip. She surrounded it with her lips and then gave it a hard suckle, before pulling back. It slipped free from her mouth with a gentle pop.

"If I'd known doggy cocks tasted this good..." Jade muttered and stopped herself before she took that thought any further. She had at least that much restraint. She kept her mouth shut by slipping it over the tip of one of the cocks again, slurping the dick into her mouth until she had a mouth full of it, and then beginning to bob her head in order to take even more inside. The taste was a little salty, a there was a bitterness to it that she hadn't been expecting, but the taste carried enough of the scent that she had enjoyed for her to not feel at all disgusted by it, even if being on her knees sucking monsters cocks wasn't anything she'd ever been particularly turned on by the thought of. She took the cock as far as she could into her mouth, but eventually pulled back when she found that she couldn't take it any further. Looking over the other shaft, it seemed a little smaller than the first one, perhaps she could take it all the way.

Just as with the first cock, she licked along its length to get a taste of it, pushing the tip of her tongue against all of the different veins. The canine cock wasn't entirely clean, but it didn't make a mess of her mouth, either. By the time she reached the tip, there was enough musky residue coating her tongue for her to feel the need to swallow. She felt dirty, but she chased that feeling, took the canine cock inside her mouth and slipped it as deep as she could. Unlike the last one, her mouth didn't have to stretch too much to fit this one inside. Soon enough, the pointed tip pressed against the back of her throat, gently leaking precum as it did, and Jade pushed herself further onto the cock, slipping it past the entrance to her throat. She could feel her neck bulging up as she took the hot dog-cock deeper, and by the time she hit the base, she could hardly breathe around the thick cock. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and as much as she wanted to pull herself back she couldn't get enough of the cock in her throat, aided by how wonderful a scent she was able to smell with her nose pressed against the base of the werewolf's canine cock.

She managed to pull herself back in time to avoid passing out, and as she worked to catch her breath, she slipped her hand back along both of the canine cocks to grab them by the base, hidden a half-inch inside their sheaths. As her hands pressed up against the backs of their knots, she licked them in turn, going from the base to the tip, and then took turns suckling at their tips. As she held the cocks up by their knots, she was able to fully appreciate just how huge they were. Fuck, those cocks had better end up inside her later.

Terezi had been surrounded by more of the same type of creature that had been having its way with Roxy. One of them stood at either side of her, their cocks dangling in front of her face. Amongst themselves, they had spoken in some language that while almost certainly not English nor Alternian, had nonetheless been translated for Terezi's ears. They had spoken about how one of them was going to fuck Terezi, and while her consent didn't seem to be a factor she wouldn't have had any complaints regardless. They agreed that they would have her worship their cock and balls in turn, and then whichever of them came last was the one who got to fuck her first. As Terezi listened to them, she wanted to speak up, at least ensure that her needs were being met, but through her arousal, she couldn't even muster the strength to do that. Rather, she sat there on the ground until one of them gave her an affectionate pat on the head and then pushed her face into his cock and balls.

She responded not with violence, as she might have done in any other scenario, but by opening her mouth to suckle along the side of the hard shaft. Her limited perception of her surroundings didn't let her perceive what the other monster was up to, but the moment that she breathed in the gentle scent of the monster's musk and helped to further fuel the arousal she was feeling, her ability to focus on anything other than thick monster dick was gone entirely. She set to work doing exactly what the monster had wanted her to do, licking down towards the base of the shaft before taking its balls into her mouth. She couldn't make out the texture, but the taste was delicious. She held the balls in her mouth and hungrily sucked on them, before pulling back to let them drop from her mouth once her desire shifted.

"Look at how helpless they are," the monster being worshipped by Terezi said, using the hand it had pressed against the back of her head to grind her face against his balls. "I didn't expect the gas to be so effective." There was some laughter from the other, who seemed to agree, but Terezi wasn't paying enough attention to notice. She worked her tongue across each of the balls in turn and then flicked it across the skin in some desperate attempt to get even more of the lightly-sour but otherwise inoffensive taste. She even began to slurp once there wasn't any more to be found by licking, and once she couldn't extract any that way she instead pulled the balls, separately this time, into her mouth before suckling on them as hard as she could.

If the gentle sounds of pleasure that the monster was making were any indication, her needy ball worship was having a huge effect on the monster above her. She pulled herself back from the balls a moment later and licked her way along the length of the cock, inching towards the head. She felt a drop of precum land on her forehead as she made her way up, exciting her further for the taste that she was about to experience. As a whole, the monster tasted like blackberries, but as she neared the tip, closing in on the purple head, she hyped herself up.

Just as she was about to reach the tip, the monster pulled her away from its cock, grunting in pleasure as it did so. "I'm too close. ...fuck, give him a go," the monster said, though the words were only things she heard rather than truly understood. All she knew was that she had a sudden lack of cock pressing against her lips, though a moment later, after being turned around and pushed once again against another set, the first had been replaced with another. She suckled onto the side again much the same way she had the first time, but she wasn't going to waste any time with the balls this time. Though she was sure there was a host of different tastes for her to enjoy down there, she wanted to taste the cock itself more. Her hands moved up to hold the thick shaft by the base, and then she licked her way up and along it before kissing the head softly. Mmm, it tasted like grapes. The sweetness distracted her at first, but when the taste of precum followed a moment later, far too powerful a salty taste for her senses to possibly overwrite it with some fruity taste, her mind melted once again.

Across the way, Roxy had another monster fucking her face. She sat on the ground laid back with her hands underneath her, supporting her, and a smaller one of the monsters had straddled her chest, its cock balls deep inside her mouth. Another one of them, smaller too just like the one using her face, had its hands set against her chest, groping at her heavy tits while the first kept her good, breathless and distracted. It pinched and tweaked at her nipples, causing her to moan against the cock in her mouth; her entire body was on fire, and if she had been given the opportunity, she would have masturbated, but moving her hands out from underneath herself would almost certainly have meant crashing to the floor.

As if the monsters themselves had understood her needs, another of the smaller ones moved up between her legs, a long, impish tongue leaving its mouth to run against the inside of her thighs. She had been excited enough for her juices to run there, coating them so much that her thighs had begun to feel cold in the slightly cooled air of the void. It only took a few moments for the monster's hungry tongue to lap up her juices, after which it went straight for the source. Not being able to see the monster as it attempted to pleasure her only made the experience all the more exciting, though she was also a little scared as to what the monster might try to get up to; they had already made it very clear that they didn't care for the safety of her or her friends, and yet for all the worries that she had, she couldn't bring herself to voice her complaint in any way what-so-ever — even those she would have been able to accomplish with a mouth full of hot, tasty monster cock.

Its balls swung against her chin with each thrust, a fact that had been distracting her up until the moment that the other monster's impish tongue slid inside her. In a quick movement, the tongue was already reaching up against her cervix, the forked tip flicking against the entrance in a way that was both uncomfortable and incredibly arousing for her. She thrust her hips against the monster's tongue in an attempt to get more stimulation from it, but with paused movements a moment later, the monster made it very clear that her pleasure was going to be on their terms, not hers. Roxy whined against the cock in her mouth, and for the first time since the smaller one had started having its way with her, she actively sucked on its cock, even going as far as to pull her head back and forth in tandem with its thrusts. An impish laugh was heard, and in return, she was given pleasure once again.

Jade watched Roxy be used by the three smaller monsters, and although a part of her knew that she should have been trying to help her friend in one way or another, everything other part of her body demanded that she ignore Roxy's need for help and succumb to her own desire for pleasure. Hoisted up by the two werewolves she had previously been fucking, they were holding her legs apart for another of the werewolf-like creatures. After moving up close to her, and looking her over, the monster grasped its own cock and pressed it up against her entrance. Much bigger than the two she had been working over earlier, any thoughts she might have had about being able to comfortably take a canine cock that evening were thrown out of the window. Even after only an inch of the alpha's larger cock had been pushed inside her, she was already crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

She wrapped her legs tightly around the hips of the werewolf and threw herself forward, clutching onto it for dear life, not only because she did want to be fucked by the thing, but because she knew that dropping downwards would mean taking the werewolf's entire cock at once, and she wasn't even sure if she could fit half of it. Similar veins and ridges to the ones she had worshipped on the other two cocks were now helping to stimulate her further as the werewolf pushed further and further into her tight snatch. Moans and wails slipped from her continuously, but they didn't deter the alpha any. If anything, they seemed to make him want to fuck her even more.

Eventually, the alpha pulled her legs from around his waist and turned her around, facing her away from him as his hands moved to her waist and he, without the help of the other two werewolves, pushed his cock further inside her. Instead, the other two moved down onto their knees and began to lap along the length of Jade's legs, affectionately cleaning her while the alpha bottomed out within her. Distended, her stomach bulged upward, showing just how much her pussy had been stretched out by the hot canine cock inside it, but for all the pain that she was feeling Jade wouldn't have changed a thing. Overwhelmed by pleasure, she reached her hand up and stroked the side of the alpha's face affectionately. If she was to be a bitch, she would fill the role to the best of her ability.

The winner of the competition that Terezi had been forced to endure took its place behind her. With her bent over, it pressed the tip of its cock up against her nook and then pushed itself inside. Terezi felt her bulge unfurl and dangle down towards the ground. As she 'looked' down, between her own legs, she saw it gently dripping her genetic material onto the ground beneath her. It felt like a shame to leave it untouched, but it seemed like the monster having its way with her had no intention of utilising it, at least for now. Truth be told, with its cock pushed as deep into her nook as it was, so deep that she could feel it pushing up against the deepest parts of her nook's inside, she didn't mind leaving her bulge to drip onto the floor.

Nonetheless, it twitched and writhed, even as the monster picked her up to fuck her harder. As it lifted her off the ground and pushed its shaft about as far into her as it would go, her bulge slapped against her stomach, leaving a mess of genetic material against her skin. Soon, the beast tired of her nook and pulled itself out. After reaching down to align its cock once more, it pushed instead up against her ass, forcing itself into the tight hole with only the lubrication of her snatch to help make the entry easier for her. It hurt for a moment, but as the beast pushed inside the gas pumping through Terezi's body kept her aroused and complacent, even pulling away much of the pain that she might have felt otherwise. Her mouth dropped open, and her tongue lolled outwards, and she let out a moan of pleasure as her fat ass was claimed by the monster who had won access to it.

Her bulge twisted around in front of her, and as the monster reached down to spread her legs it slid down and along the length of her own nook. Finding a warm entrance to fuck, Terezi's bulge pushed up against her own nook, and then slipped inside before she could even attempt to stop it, not that she would have been able to, distracted as she was by the pleasure she was feeling. Hanging limply, unable to even move against the monster fucking her, she accepted that she was effectively fucking herself, giving gentle moans and groans at the way that the bulge pushed inside her, trying to get as deep as it could. She couldn't breed herself, of course, but she hoped that the monster didn't make her cum while her bulge was buried almost to its full length inside her needy nook. Her nook couldn't even recognise that the bulge inside her was her own. Even still, it twitched and squeezed at the bulge inside it, trying to milk the tentacle for all that it was worth.

Roxy laid on her side, sighing into the open air. Beneath her, two of the smaller creatures had grabbed on tightly to her lower body. As they pulled themselves as close as possible to her body, they slammed their hips against hers. With one of their cocks buried in her snatch and the other in her ass, they alternated their thrusting to ensure a steady rhythm of deep fucking. Roxy was having trouble keeping herself together. She had already lost count of the orgasms she'd had while these little bastards had been having their way with her, and— fuck, yeah, there was another one. She threw her head back and grit her teeth, wailing out in pleasure while her hips twitched between the two smaller monsters.

They didn't ease up on her, not even as her two holes twitched around them. The overwhelming tightness of her ass and pussy proved a challenge for them, she could tell as much by the way that their cocks throbbed inside her, but they didn't slow down. The slapping of their hips against her ass, and the swinging of their balls up against the space between her two holes... it was all too much for her. She reached down to grip tightly onto one of them and thrust herself down against their hard cocks, trying to push them as deep into her as she could. "B-Both at once, pleeeeeease," she moaned, and to her surprise, the monsters gave her exactly what she wanted. Burying themselves inside her at the same time, their cocks twitched in turn and then filled her with two fresh loads of hot monster cum, one in her womb and the other in her ass.

When they pulled themselves out a moment later, she was already exhausted, having suffered through another orgasm in the time it took them to pump their loads inside her. She felt peace for a moment and thought that she might be given some time to recover, that is until she felt a pair of hands slip underneath her shoulders and she was pulled up onto her feet.

She looked around to try and see what was being done with her, but they were pulling her in the other direction. She glanced backwards, only to see Terezi being held up by another of the monsters. ...what were they planning to do with them? As they pushed Roxy and Terezi close to one another, the monsters slipped Terezi underneath Roxy, lining her bulge up to push inside Roxy's already well-fucked hole. Roxy realised what was happening the moment that she felt Terezi's bulge twisting up against her entrance, but it took the warmth of Roxy's snug twat squeezing around her member for Terezi to realise what was going on. She leaned forward and planted her head against Roxy's shoulder, and then let out a soft moan of pleasure as she confirmed that she was, indeed, fucking her friend.

Each hard thrust that the monster behind her gave started her own thrust into Roxy. It didn't take long for her bulge to twist its way as deep into Roxy as possible. As the monster pulled back, Terezi pulled out of Roxy once again, and then with another thrust forward Terezi's bulge was knocking up against Roxy's womb a second time. It was as if the monster was fucking Roxy through Terezi, what with Terezi being as limp and helpless as she was. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Roxy and leaned up to moan into her ear. 

"Your pussy feels so good around my bulge, Rox. We should have done this ages ago," Terezi managed, between heavy breaths. Her orgasm was already on the horizon, and in the throes of her own pleasure, Roxy couldn't even respond to her. Moaning out, Roxy pushed herself back against Terezi's bulge, which in turn pushed Terezi back against the monster, and then the three of them each orgasmed simultaneously. Roxy's needy gasps and moans of pleasure had her twitching atop Terezi, who remained mostly lax as she collapsed back against the monster, her bulge slowly pumping Roxy full of troll cum. She could feel the tightness inside Roxy. Her orgasm seemed neverending, the constant flow of genetic material not stopping even when Roxy's womb could take no more.

The monster, in turn, filled Terezi's ass with everything that it had to give her. Pump after pump of hot cum spewed within her and didn't stop until she had already long finished emptying her own balls into Roxy. Roxy was pulled off Terezi by one of the other monsters, and then, in turn, Terezi was lifted off the monster that had been fucking her. His cum began to leak out of her. She tried her best to hold it in, but her ability to do so was limited by how exhausted she was. The monsters didn't care if she was tired, though. All the same, they moved her over towards the next cock, and then she was slid onto it without a single care for her safety.

The entrance brought a moan from her, and she immediately collapsed back against the monster, so overstimulated that she couldn't even form the words to complain about her situation. Truth be told, she might not even have if she could. There was a pleasure to be found in all of the things that were happening to her. It was a lot, sure, but it was a lot of good feelings, more than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Every little touch against her body, each pulse of a cock inside her and every little brush of movement against her bulge was a thousand times more pleasurable than anything she had ever felt before. She felt overwhelmed, but she loved it. Her lips curled into an expression of delight, and for the second time, the monsters pushed one of the girls towards her.

This time, it was Jade, but they didn't try to get Terezi to fuck Jade as she had Roxy earlier. Rather, they pushed Jade's face up and between Terezi's legs. Jade was quick to take Terezi's bulge into her mouth. She even reached up to wrap her hand around the base of it and then began to slurp around the edges as she sucked the appendage as far into her mouth as she could. It wasn't as big as the cock she had sucked earlier, but Terezi could still reach the back of Jade's throat. Working with a troll bulge was always a delicate procedure when it came to oral, but the drugs running through Terezi's system made it even harder to keep the tentacle under control.

The tip twitched against the back of Jade's throat, and then flicked further down. It almost set off her gag reflex, but Jade managed to keep herself under wraps. A moment later, she felt a hand settle against her ankle, but couldn't pull back from the bulge to see what was going on. Behind her, one of the monsters had pushed Roxy over towards her, and was now, with its hand on the back of Roxy's head, lifting the girl up to press her face up against Jade's behind. Any complaints that Roxy may have had were ignored. The firm grip on the back of her head pushed her face so tightly against Jade's rump that her nose almost pushed up against Jade's ass. Roxy managed to lift her head out of the way just in time, but all she really achieved there was that her mouth was now pressed against it instead. She heard a couple of the monsters behind her share a chuckle at her expense, but then two fingers slipped up against her snatch, ground against the lips for a moment and then slipped inside.

Pleasure at the forefront of her mind, she opted to just do what they wanted her to do; there was no use in fighting it, and even if there had been, she didn't have the strength for it. She slipped her tongue free from her mouth and pressed it up against Jade's asshole, her hands moving to settle against the ground for support. The taste wasn't as harsh as she had been expecting; there was still some cum leftover from earlier, which had probably dribbled down from her snatch when the werewolves had finished inside her, Roxy thought to herself. She lifted one of her hands and pushed her fingers up against Jade's pussy, wanting to bring her friend further pleasure; if the three of them were going to be stuck in such a shitty situation, the least that she could do was help to bring Jade to another mind-numbing orgasm. Perhaps the pleasure would help to distract Jade from the shittiness of their situation.

As Roxy was focusing on slipping her tongue as deep into Jade's ass as she could, trying not to hurt her friend as she worked to pleasure her, the fingers inside Roxy pulled out and were replaced by the head of a cock. Round and smooth, Roxy could feel how big it was before it even slipped inside her, and she had to pause her rimjob for a moment to prepare herself. At the last moment, after a few minutes of grinding the head of its cock against her pussy, the monster lifted the tip of its cock upward and pushed the tip instead up against her ass. She wasn't as tight as she could have been; her ass had already been fucked once already, after all, but it nonetheless hurt as the monster disregarded her safety entirely and pushed its cock as deep as it could inside her, one quick thrust sliding the entire shaft into her ass and swinging its balls up against her pussy.

Smack, smack, smack. Its balls continued to swing against her snatch with each thrust, and it took all the strength that Roxy had to not pull her face away from Jade's behind and moan out into the open air. She did end up moaning against Jade's ass, though, the vibrations of her moan rocking through her tongue and then through Jade, prompting the other girl to wiggle her butt back against Roxy's face as she gagged herself on Terezi's bulge.

Terezi, meanwhile, had been bouncing on the lap of the monster she was riding for the last few minutes, and her hand had come down to rest against the back of Jade's head, aiming to hold her friend in place as she dipped her hips upward and fucked her throat. Terezi felt a little bad, of course, but the stimulation was simply too much to pass up. The pleasure was simply too much to pass up. If she had been able to form words, she might have voiced an apology to Jade, but in her current state, it was too much for her. She could feel another orgasm coming. It was so close, and Jade's throat was wrapped so tightly around her bulge. She wanted nothing more than to choke Jade on the wriggling appendage and cum straight down her throat, but she didn't want to hurt her, either. With a grunt, she grabbed onto Jade's hair and then pulled her back, just in time for her bulge to give Jade's face a fresh coating of alien cum. Rope after rope landed across Jade's surprised and exhausted facial features as she panted for breath.

And once the cum had stopped, another of the monsters grabbed onto Jade's head and forced its cock into her mouth. Terezi could only watch as Jade was used, her throat acting as little more than a sleeve for the monster to fuck. She felt a mixture of jealousy and sadness, wanting to bury her bulge within Jade's throat again. Each hard thrust the monster gave had its balls swinging against Jade's chin and its cock bulging out her throat; it was lucky that Terezi had given her some time to breathe earlier because she wasn't getting an opportunity to anymore. Breathing was optional for a god-tiered player such as Jade, but it was also more comfortable, and with a cock that huge jammed straight down her throat Jade had no chance of getting comfortable.

Roxy had her arms wrapped tightly around Jade's thighs, and was now leaning on her for support as she continued to jam her tongue as deep into her friend's butthole as she could. Despite having her tongue literally inches deep into Jade's ass, she still felt as if the two of them were so distant, so lost in the act that they couldn't even acknowledge each other. And indeed, whereas Roxy had been eating Jade's ass to pleasure her at first, she was now simply doing it because it felt good. The tightness, the taste, the moans from Jade. It was all absolutely perfect. She didn't want it to end.

The cock in her ass throbbed, twitched and then emptied another large load deep inside her, and when the monster pulled out it was replaced a moment later with another large cock. She didn't even try to guess their sizes anymore, not since the first of the larger monsters had opted to have its way with her. By now, they were all just squarely in the category of 'bigger than Roxy should reasonably be able to handle'. The searing pain in her backside was eased by the constant orgasms she was given, the swings of balls against her pussy and clit proving enough to thrust her into those climaxes over and over. She moaned into Jade, and moaned loudly, and periodically forgot where she was and what she was doing, so overwhelmed by everything that was happening that all she could bring herself to focus on was the pleasure.

And then she was ripped away from Jade, and Jade from Terezi and Terezi from the monster that had just emptied its load inside her. They were all pushed onto the ground, and then brought up onto their knees, leaning against one another for support. They were so exhausted that they could hardly stay upright, but they managed to stay up long enough for the monsters to surround them, forming a large circle — there must have been at least a couple of dozen of them: the werewolves that had been fucking Jade earlier; the imp-like ones that had been using Roxy; the larger ones that had forced the three of them to pleasure each other as well as the monsters themselves.

Once they had surrounded the girls, they wrapped their hands around their cocks and began stroking as if their lives depended on it, laughing heartily to themselves as they did. Jade, Terezi and Roxy all looked up at them with mostly vacant expressions, their utter exhaustion taking them away from the experience at least enough to not be able to move, but they could still feel the arousal coursing through their bodies. They loved it. Even without direct stimulation, they found pleasure in the depravity that they had forced upon them. With what little attention they could spare, they looked at the cocks aimed towards them and moaned out, unable to wait for the moment that the sea of cum they were due would land on them.

When it finally did, when the monsters surrounding them managed to bring themselves to orgasm, each of the girls opened their mouths and leaned towards whichever monster they had been looking at, hands slipping between either their own legs or another girl's in a desperate attempt to bring more pleasure into the already utterly delightful scenario. Rope after rope of cum landed on them, on their faces and their tongues, in their mouths and on their tits. It kept coming and coming, and as they brought both themselves and each other to orgasms they kept cumming and cumming. Moans of all kinds filled the open air and spilt out into the void, a symphony of pleasure that continued up until the moment that the monsters, finally satisfied, slipped back into the darkness and left the three girls by themselves, covered in cum and completely drained of their stamina.

Jade was the first to recover. She reached her hands underneath herself and pushed herself up onto her knees, before moving to her feet. Unsteady as she was, she managed to reach down and grab both Terezi and Roxy by the collars, at which point she managed to focus her mind for the first time since they had arrived and teleported the three of them to safety.

Back in Jade's house, Terezi and Roxy laid back against her couch, and they didn't move for at least an hour, simply focusing on keeping their thoughts steady as Jade, who had already managed to collect herself again, tended to them.

"What an ordeal..." Jade muttered with a sigh as she sat down on the couch opposite them, three cups of hot cocoa sat on the table between the two couches. Roxy managed to summon the strength to lean forward. She reached down to grab her cup and raised it to her lips, taking a careful sip.

"Mmm. It was fun, though," she said, before realising what she'd just said. She hid her face in her mug for a moment and took slow sips, expecting the other two to call her out for what she'd just admitted.

But they didn't.

As the three girls sat there, recovering, each having been used and abused in a multitude of different ways, indeed, they should have felt as if they had been wronged, but... well. It had been fun. Roxy's eyes picked up from the mug, and Jade was glancing over at her. They broke their gaze a moment later, and each turned their focus to Terezi, who had, in the meanwhile, found the strength to sit herself up and reach down to grab her own mug of cocoa. She too took a sip. She too raised no objection to what Roxy had said.

There was a silent agreement between the three of them that the ordeal they had undergone was something that, although they had no wish to talk about beyond vague references, they had all enjoyed. Perhaps, in the future, they'd do it again. Whenever Jade thought about that, she comforted herself with the knowledge that because of the way timelines worked, in many realities, they already had, and there was no need for her to feel bad about such a thought. ...even if it was depraved.


End file.
